Truth or Dare
by hermyknee1
Summary: This is just a regular game of truth or dare - that ends with James and Lily ;) anyway check it out and please tell me what you thought by reviewing. Rated T for kissing.


**A/N: Ok so for those of you beautiful fanfiction readers who have read my story "How They Got Together" umm I'm not necessarily avoiding it, it's just I have writer's block, but don't worry it will come soon enough…hopefully.**

**Anyway this is another one-shot by yours truly and this is about the Marauders and Lily and her friends playing a game of truth or dare and how it helped our favorite couple get together ;)**

It was a cold day in December and a group of seventh years were sitting together near the fire, considerably bored. Instead of sitting in the noisy common room, they were relaxing in the Head's common room. Sirius was getting restless and wanted to do something.

"Let's play a game!" He yelled and the group agreed.

"Alright, what game?" His girlfriend, Hestia asked from the floor. Sirius' face scrunched up at this and he looked deep in thought.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded and got into a circle. Lily got up and placed a truth charm around the circle. "Who's going to go first?"

"I will!" Sirius said ever the energetic. He spun the bottle and it landed on Remus. "Moony, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Remus replied. Sirius though for a second and then asked.

"Who was your first snog?" Remus visibly blushed, as he never really liked having the attention on personal matters, but answered nonetheless.

"Melanie Ramley in third year." He said and then spun the bottle. It landed on Marlene. "Truth or dare Marlene?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream on the top of your lungs 'I love Albus Dumbledore!' tomorrow morning in the Great Hall." He said smirking and everyone in the circle laughed – except Marlene, her face was getting redder by the second.

"What?! Why? Remus I thought you were the good one!" She yelped and that only made the Marauders laugh harder. She just sat there a pout on her face, but eventually became somewhat happier.

The game went on and eventually it became Lily's turn to be asked.

"Truth or dare Lily?" Hestia, her best friend asked. Lily grinned.

"Truth." She knew Hestia hated having to find a truth, however Hestia looked pretty happy with her choice this time. It worried her.

"How do you really feel about James?" She asked smirking. She knew her friend has secretly been in love with James Potter since the beginning of this year and thought it was about bloody time that the poor bloke gets to know. Inside Lily's brain were different thoughts. She was cursing herself for putting that damn truth charm on the game and was worried if James would feel the same way she does. Lily does love him, but is worried that since he has stopped asking her out that he's moved on from her, gave up on her. She gulped and answered quietly.

"I – um – I love him." She whispered. She could feel James beautiful hazel eyes boring into her head.

"Sorry Lily what was that?" Hestia asked pretending to have not heard.

"I love him." She said with more confidence, now looking directly at James in order to see his reaction. A slow, broad smile crept onto his face and he had a look of pure elation on his face as he looked at her.

Sirius grinned, happy to see his best mate finding out that the love of his life finally loves him back, and got up pulling Hestia with him.

"Well I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight. I'm pretty sure that our Head Boy and Girl have to talk about some things. If you're actually going to talk – doubt it." Sirius said smirking and winking at James. Lily blushed, but James didn't notice Sirius' remark since his eyes were still glued onto Lily's face in awe. "Goodnight everybody." He said and everyone murmured their goodnights, grins still plastered on their faces.

Once they were gone Lily sat down at the couch. She saw James still sitting on the floor and motioned for him to come sit with her, blushing profusely. James got up in a daze and sat down next to her. She turned to face the fire and heard him speak.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, his voice husky as he looked at her. She turned to him again and smiled. She nodded and as she did that she reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiled even greater and gripped her hand. "I love you too…" He said looking at her and raising his free hand to touch her face. She looked at him suddenly wondering if this is all a dream.

"Really?" She asked breathless. He nodded.

"Yea, so much…" James said with a breath. He inched towards her and then, as if pulled together, their lips met and there was a moment of pure bliss for the two teenagers.

When their lips met Lily felt warmth in her stomach that was only there when James was around, but intensified all of a sudden. James let go of her hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her waist and moaned into her mouth. She sighed and put her fingers in his hairs, tousling the already messy hair. Lily raised her other arm to wrap around his neck as he inched his fingers into her auburn hair. After kissing for some time, both of them felt a sudden need for oxygen and broke apart. But they still stayed close to each other. James couldn't stop smiling as he asked the one question that for the longest time had annoyed the heck out of her, but now, was the question she was yearning for.

"Lily will you go out with me to Hogsmeade?" James asked, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Yes."

**A/N: Well that's it.. so hope u liked it and plz plz plz plz plz plz review it, it means so much to me…3 **

**-Hermyknee1**


End file.
